ghost, monster and a thin line between them
by fuhsaz
Summary: ada hal-hal tertentu—[shizuo/izaya]. drabble. two-shots.
1. ghost

_-_ _ **ghost**_ _,_ _ **monster**_ _and a_ _ **thin**_ _line between them-_

 _._

 _durarara! is the property of Ryōgo Narita, no copyright infringements are intended.  
AT (highschool timeline, kinda)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada hal-hal tertentu dari diri Izaya yang, bagi Shizuo, tidak dimiliki kebanyakan orang.

Adalah matanya: yang akrab dengan warna-warna kelam, dingin dan kejam, dan selalu memerangkapnya dalam satu kerlingan tanpa ada sedikitpun bersit-bersit rasa takut yang terproyeksikan.

Adalah kulitnya: yang sepucat seharusnya kematian, walau kemudian, kompleksinya yang nyaris transparan justru memberi petunjuk keberadaan pembuluh di bawahnya, mengabarkan tentang aliran darah yang membuatnya tetap hangat dan hidup; ia memang hidup – _hidup_ ; setidaknya sampai nanti ketika cengkeraman Shizuo berhasil mendarat di atas sana.

Adalah rambutnya: yang berkibar oleh sentuhan angin ketika ia bermanuver di jalan-jalan, atau ketika ia tegak di atap sekolah untuk melarikan diri dari pelajaran dan kelas-kelas menjemukan, atau di detik ini, ketika Shizuo gagal menahan diri untuk tidak menempatkan helai-helai hitamnya di antara sela-sela jemari.

Adalah bibirnya: yang menekuk, miring, meremehkan, kecuali jika Shizuo menutupnya dengan bibirnya sendiri; kecuali _sekarang_ , dengan segala ketidaksabaran akan decakan dan kecupan dan penjelajahan –Shizuo bisa saja menyandingkan fiturnya yang manis dan merah dengan susu stroberi yang disodorkan Kasuka suatu pagi.

Adalah kata-katanya: yang asing dengan kejujuran; yang beracun jika Shizuo menelannya, dan berbisa jika ia tergigit oleh ketajamannya. Toh, kata-kata itu kehilangan gaungnya kini. Sebab ia hanya bisa mengeja benci; sebab ia tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa di bawah kendali obsesi ( –obsesi, obsesi, obsesi—siapa yang sesungguhnya terobsesi, huh?)

Adalah hatinya—  
(—ah, tapi pikir Shizuo, apakah Izaya punya?)  
yang _mungkin_ berada terlalu dalam, penuh rahasia dan tak terjangkau, bahkan setelah semua langkah-langkah yang ia tempuh demi menuntaskan pengejaran tanpa akhir itu.

.

[matanya, dan kulitnya, dan rambutnya, dan bibirnya, dan kata-katanya, dan hatinya—segala aspek yang mengkomposisi Izaya menjelma sebentuk alunan opus di telinga Shizuo, kadang hilang hanya untuk kembali, kadang sunyi hanya untuk terdengar lagi, kemudian bertahan, menetap, tak mau pergi. Seperti hantu yang tidak tahu malu.

"—tidak bisakah kau enyah saja, Izaya- _kun_?" _dari dalam pikiran-sialan-ku._ ]


	2. monster

_-_ _ **ghost**_ _,_ _ **monster**_ _and a_ _ **thin**_ _line between them-_

 _._

 _durarara! is the property of Ryōgo Narita, no copyright infringements are intended.  
AT (highschool timeline, kinda)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada hal-hal tertentu dari diri Shizuo yang, bagi Izaya, takkan pernah setara dengan manusia biasa.

Adalah matanya: yang diberkahi pigmen bernuansa kebiruan. Tatapannya menantang Izaya lebih tinggi dari langit sekaligus lebih dalam dari lautan; sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa dijelaskan Rayleigh melalui teori hamburan gelombang cahayanya yang melegenda.

Adalah kulitnya: yang langsat, sedikit putih tapi tak pucat; merahasiakan jalinan-jalinan otot istimewa di bawahnya dengan sangat baik, yang tanpa pemiliknya ketahui telah mendorong insting Izaya untuk membekaskan ujung pisaunya di atas sana hingga warna merah melenyapkan kesan monotonisnya sama sekali. Tinggal selangkah dalam jangkauan, pisaunya justru tenggelam di dalam saku _gakuran_.

Adalah rambutnya: yang mengimitasi karakteristik matahari; pirang dan terang—terang, sampai membutakan. Izaya pasti sudah buta _sekarang_ , lagipula, sebab telapak tangannya menimpa pirang itu tanpa segan, sementara jemarinya berlarian sampai terjatuh tepat di belakang tengkuk itu. Matahari buatan bergesekan di permukaan pipinya; _Izaya sudah pasti buta kemudian_.

Adalah bibirnya: yang menukik, ke bawah, tak senang, kecuali jika Izaya membiarkannya mendarat pada bibirnya sendiri; kecuali saat ini, ketika sisa aroma tembakau yang mendominasi seolah menggoda ketabahan Izaya untuk tidak semakin beranjak dari titik ia berpijak. Izaya toh tak punya cukup waktu untuk menyangsikan kenyataan, dengan minimnya udara yang masuk menuju paru-parunya.

Adalah kata-katanya: yang hampir selalu diekspresikan lewat teriakan, dan umpatan, dan kutukan; terutama untuk menekankan _afeksi berlebih_ dalam menyebut nama Izaya(- _kun_ ). Afeksi itu kini merembas dalam bentuk yang sama sekali berbeda, sebab Shizuo tak berdaya mengucap nama Izaya selagi ia mengunci rapat kemampuan si pemuda dalam berbicara.

Adalah hatinya—  
(—ah, tapi pikir Izaya, apakah ia berhak mengemukakan pendapat untuk yang satu ini?)  
yang keras, tak tertembus seperti dinding batu, namun sekali waktu juga menerjangnya dengan cepat di tempat yang sanggup membuatnya ingin bertekuk lutut. Ini gila, seorang Izaya tak pernah bisa memahami cara kerjanya, bahkan setelah semua sudut-sudut kota yang ia singgahi demi menghindar dari pengejaran tanpa akhir ini.

.

[matanya, dan kulitnya, dan rambutnya, dan bibirnya, dan kata-katanya, dan hatinya—segala atribut yang melengkapi eksistensi Shizuo bersatu-padu menjelma sebentuk kekuatan yang menghantamnya tepat di perut, kemudian berubah jadi cabikan di dada, dan tanpa henti menyerang isi kepalanya sampai hancur. Seperti monster yang tak mengenal kata ampun.

"—jangan bodoh, Shizu- _chan_. Tentu saja akan kulakukan," _seandainya hati-brengsek-ku bisa._ ]


End file.
